Understanding Circumtances
by ayanami-verloren
Summary: Ivan Braginski is never one to be messed with. Arthur Kirkland isn't any better. The two of them as different as they come but the two of them understands each other better than most people. HetaGakuen AU! since no one does this for these two. Complete for now.


**Blossoms that ties.**

Ivan knew that he was in detention. It had all been that stupid American's, better known as Alfred F. Jones, fault. To Ivan, he's just a stupid American.

The disciplinary committee, headed by Vash Zwingli, broke the two of them away from each other before they could make the whole cafeteria collapse to the ground. It all started when Alfred confronted Ivan for being mean to Toris. What right does that stupid American have to say that he should leave Toris alone? Ivan only wanted to be friends…

He wanted to be friend with everyone…

And now back to the current scene. Ivan glanced around the empty classroom. Since, he and Alfred try to tear each other's head off every time they see each other, Vash decided to put them in separate rooms, to be more specific, in separate wings of the school. Alfred on the East wing and Ivan on the West wing.

Ivan had a fairly good idea who will be guarding him today…

Arthur Kirkland. The Hetalia Gakuen's student council president. One of the people Ivan was rather curious of. He never got the chance to talk with the Englishman except for a few times their paths crossed. Most of the time when it includes Alfred. They also share a few classes together, mainly Literature and Gym.

Ivan doesn't know much about Kirkland, but Ivan is sure Alfred has told Arthur a lot of lies…

"If they're friends, he's bound to be irritating as well…" Ivan muttered as he rests his head on his palm. He was jolted by shouting from what he knows, should be deserted hallways…

"Bloody hell, you frog! Stop it already!"

"But Mon chou, it's not done yet~"

Ivan heard the shouting stop as well as the steps. He waited for the conversation to continue.

"There, magnifique~ I managed to tame your disastrous hair a bit."

"Fuck off frog."

"Hey, stop ruining my masterpiece!"

"Just give that to me already!"

"Ah, so excited huh petit lapin? I didn't know you wanted a piece of me so much." Ivan heard something crash.

"Why would I want you, you wine-bastard?! Just give me the bloody cake before I break your nose! Again!"

Ivan could now see the two figures at the door. When the door opened, Ivan saw Kirkland walk in with, Ivan recognized as the student council's vice president. Francis…Ivan can't pronounce his name. He knows that it starts with B and is French.

"Why must you be so violent, Mon amour? You know, I was only teasing you." A slightly pained look came over Francis' face. Arthur only scoffed.

"It's your bloody fault, you frog."

"Oui, oui. Here. I had also put some biscuits in there." Ivan saw Francis hand a box to Arthur, who took it gently.

"Thanks, and now leave before I throw your sorry arse out myself." Arthur said before crossing his arms and stared at Ivan's direction. Ivan met his gaze evenly before smiling at the Englishman.

Ivan only stared as Francis took out his phone and took a picture of a stunned Arthur. Ivan also stared when Arthur ran after Francis who was out of the room the very second the picture showed in the screen.

Ivan stared when the Englishman came back, panting and trying to catch his breath.

Ivan stared.

"Bloody hell, that bastard is fast…" Arthur panted out as he walked towards the desk on the room, currently unaware of the Russian's violet eyes on him.

"What happened to your hair?"

Arthur's head snapped to see the Russian staring at him, well on his hair. He really needed to strangle Francis the next time he see him.

"None of your business…" Arthur said, trying to control the embarrassed blush spreading like forest fire on his face. Well, it wasn't successful but Ivan ignored this and kept his silence.

For the favour of staring at the hair adornment on the man's blond hair…

It was a single hairpin…

With a fluffy sunflower attached to it.

Needless to say, Ivan's fondness over sunflowers, which is a surprisingly known fact in the school(at least to those that have heard Ivan fussing over the school's sunflower patch)kicked in once again.(after so many times of intimidating the students that dared to say anything negative over his beloved flowers)

That was precisely the reason Ivan was talking to Toris. Talking, not creeping-the-hell-out of him this morning like some stupid American phrased it. Ivan just wanted to say that Toris should water the sunflowers more and pay more attention to them…Just like how the Lithuanian pays attention to the rose garden…

If Ivan would have it his way, he would have planted lots and lots of sunflowers around the school.

'Or at least be the one to regularly take care of them…'

Ivan frowned at the thought. He had like sunflowers ever since he was a child but they never grew under his care…

They died because he is cold.

"Is there something wrong?"

Ivan looked up from where he is sitting to find Arthur sitting in the desk, looking at him. And still with the sunflower clip on his hair.

Ivan felt better.

"Nyet, I was just thinking…"

Ivan saw Arthur nod and turned his attention back to the box that Frenchman gave him. He saw Arthur pull out a slice of chocolate cake(it must be chocolate cake because it's black right?) and forked a piece and put it in his mouth.

Ivan was staring again.

Arthur was in the middle of his third bite when he noticed the Russian's purple eyes on him. He slightly reddened and put the fork down. He noticed that Ivan's stare wasn't because he was eating…

"Why are you staring? It's rude."

"Sorry, but if the rumours around the school are true, you and the vice president are not in the best of relationship, da?"

Arthur snorted. Why does everyone have to use the term 'relationship'? He still remembers ripping the school's paper when they did an article about the President and the Vice-President. He would have ordered the School's newspaper to emit the article if it weren't for the fact that it was Ludwig that approved it and he found it sensible and told Arthur he was overacting.

"More like lectured to death" Arthur grumbled, still remembering the three-hour discussion on how the School's Newspaper came about such an idea. That was certainly the first time Arthur heard about the speculations of 'LOVE-HATE RELATIONSHIP' between him and the said amphibian, as well as the opinions of most of the student body about them. The survey sheets left Arthur's mouth hanging for like ten minutes. And that is also the first time Arthur tried to throw a desk at someone like Ludwig.

Normally he would do that to Francis…Okay, maybe Ludwig is right and he was overacting but hell would freeze over before he'll have any sort of romantic relationship with that bearded frog.

"I would like it if you'll not use the term relationship. I assure you I am in no way related to that frog. And people should stop listening to those farcical hearsays." Arthur frowned.

"Hmmm, based on what I saw a few minutes ago, it seems that those 'farcical hearsays' have pretty strong bases." Ivan smiled at the Englishman, amused by the man's reaction.

Who knew that the President would be fun to tease? Ivan made a note of that for the future.

"T-that was…a bargain…" Arthur whispered the last word that Ivan almost didn't heard.

Almost.

"A bargain?" Ivan lolled his head to the side, repeating what he heard, innocent curiosity lacing his face. He attentively watched the reaction of the President. Ivan's let out a smile as Arthur averted his head, a furious blush propagating through the man's pale face. Ivan could see Arthur's ears burn.

It made Ivan laugh. And it earned him a glare from Arthur too.

"Shut the hell up or I'll make this a month-long detention."

"Then we'll be together longer, da?" Ivan answered, usual smile on his face. The truth is that, Ivan would be pissed off if this turns to a month-long thing but he figured Arthur would be even more furious about it.

Arthur glared at the Russian. He knew that Ivan Braginski is a notorious tormentor to a lot of students in the school but the Russian never got in Arthur's way. He found the man to actually be tolerable company, much more tolerable than Francis or Alfred. Well, Arthur does manage to get through his classes with Braginski just fine, right? No fights like the one he has with Francis or Antonio, or Gilbert and no attempt in strangling the vexing American next to him, yes?

Well at least that was before Arthur became an entertainment for the Russian.

Arthur couldn't wait until this day is done. Maybe if he ignores the man, time will go faster and he could go home and read Hamlet for like the fiftieth time.

"So tell me more about it?"

Of course the Russia doesn't have any intention of letting Arthur do just that.

"No, it's not that interesting." Arthur turned to the cake again and began eating. Ivan pouted, clearly not liking to be ignored.

"Comrade, it isn't like telling me would bring any harm, nyet? I certainly wouldn't tell the newspaper about it…"

Arthur's head snapped up and stared at the smiling Russian. "You wouldn't do that if you know what's good for you." He gritted his teeth, trying to intimidate Ivan.

Which is kinda foolish on Arthur's part. No one intimidates Ivan Braginski and lives.

Well, aside from his stalker/sister, but that isn't the point.

"Hmmm, that Japanese boy might like this you know…along with that…" Ivan's smiled turned cold eliciting shiver from Arthur. "…little group of his…What are they called again?" Ivan turned to Arthur, expecting the man to answer him.

Arthur paled when he remember what Ivan must be talking about.

"Are you by any chance talking about Elizaveta?"

"The girl with a flower on her hair? I saw her along with others. Don't you think they can be a handful?" Ivan smiled as Arthur groaned. Ivan still remembers that conference those girls held in the gym and how the Disciplinary committee and Kirkland were utterly powerless over the hordes of girls and they're constant squealing. In the end, the Principal had to suspend classes before any 'ship wars' occur and 'headcannon balls' start flying.

Needless to say, feeding the animals is dangerous. Feeding the fangirls is just plain suicidal.

"Okay, okay, you bloody bastard. Just make sure nothing comes out. The clip, the cake, the cookies, EVERYTHING!"

Ivan smiled.

He never thought that the scary council president Arthur Kirkland is this much gullible…

Arthur could feel his face reddening. Ivan's sort-of-childish-slightly-creepy-smile made him feel frustrated at the same time nervous. But those violet irises showed Arthur innocent curiosity and that the man wasn't lying when he told him that he'll not tell anyone…

Well, Ivan better not because Arthur Kirkland will surely make his life hell…

Although Arthur is not sure how exactly will he be able to make Ivan Braginski's life hell...

"L-like I said, it was a bargain…" Ivan watched as Arthur start to fidget. With that man's hair pinned by that sunflower clip, the man looked adorable.

"Whether I admit it or not…that frog-I mean, Francis, is a very good cook…From time to time, he makes me pastries, in exchange of covering for his absence in the council."

"I knew I shouldn't have let him buy all of those pins and clips, damn that smelly goat-faced frog." Arthur grumbled under his breath. "And in exchange for the cake he asked if he could decorate my hair after school so no and I mean no one would see it." Arthur glared at Ivan who only blinked. "And you just have to start a ruckus this morning and end up in detention, just great." Arthur rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

"It was your idiotic friend that started it, comrade." Ivan smiled at Arthur, his smile cold and feral. Arthur frowned at the Russian's attempt to threaten him.

Arthur is used to much scarier shite than Ivan Braginski. That in the form of his brothers and what they can do to him and their house. Arthur is ready to hide under his bed for days just imagining what is actually in Allistor's haggis or how Dylan would 'punish' them if the countertop is littered with unwashed dishes in his absence.

Not to mention his families occasional trips to the local pubs. Arthur doesn't even want to think about it, not unless he was swimming in alcohol, of course.

Nonetheless, Arthur is sure his brothers are far scarier than the Russian in front of him. By ten-fold at least.

"If what Zwingli reported to me was right, that might be correct but only partly. You also had some part in it, whether you admit it or not."

"Nyet, I was only talking to Toris. Nothing wrong with that, Kirkland."

"Your way of talking is to corner a student and smile at him until he practically shits his own pants. Not exactly how normal people converse…"

"Is there something wrong with the way I talk to people?" Ivan asked sincerely. Never had someone actually pointed out his conversational skills. Ivan had to agree that it isn't the most flawless but he didn't see anything wrong with it.

Well, besides the fact that people scurry away and run or attempt to punch him, or many other things such as 'shiting their own pants' as Arthur had said.

"Well, nothing really. You're much fluent in the English language than Alfred. At least you have the decency to not butcher my language." Arthur paused, staring at the Russian. Ivan met the man's evergreen eyes.

Ivan was surprised. The Englishman didn't turn his head away. He met Ivan's own violet gaze evenly. Just continuing to stare at Ivan, actually stare and taking in Ivan without any contempt or malice.

Just stare.

"Actually, it's more like how you approach people. You come to them as…well, too threatening. Umm, how do I put this?" Arthur scratched his head. "You intimidate them and it isn't good that you actually aim at subduing them down. It only makes them not listen to you and just think of how scary you are, which is actually quite stupid."

Arthur scowled as he added. "When you want to talk to other people, it isn't actually bad to show assertiveness but to intimidate them blatantly, well it is moronic."

"Is that so?" Ivan stared at the Englishman and then looked at his hands. They were indeed large, just like the rest of him. Maybe he was too large? Maybe that was it?

"But I didn't mean to intimidate them. I wanted to be friends." Ivan said, more to himself that anyone else.

But of course Arthur heard but said nothing. It was awkward to say anything to that.

Arthur hope the silence would continue to hang around them like that. That until those, dare Arthur say, innocent violet eyes stared up to him. With childish curiosity imbedded within them.

"Then why? Why aren't you scared? You don't even look the even least uncomfortable being in the same room with me, why is that?"

Arthur turned his head to the side. "Well, I don't think you're that bad. I mean, I don't think you're that scary…" This made Ivan's eyebrow rise. He watched as the president try to clear and explain himself.

"It's just that…My brothers are a lot scarier than you, not that I mean to insult but if you'll meet then, you'll know."

"Well my sister is…" Ivan halted and sighed.

Arthur stared at the man. 'My brothers aren't that scary…' Arthur thought. He remembers all the complaints about Natalia Braginski from the lower classmen. Needless to say, both her and her brother's reputation precedes them so it seems.

After that the two of them sat in silence. Arthur, who pulled out some paperwork out as he continued to eat his cake and Ivan who was staring outside, not exactly waiting for the hours to tick, both not paying attention to just how long they both sat there.

However, Ivan kept glancing at the President's direction. But it wasn't like anyone could honestly blame Ivan. It was the first time he saw the 'Demon King' of the school so…so…mild. Arthur Kirkland always had that authoritative stance even when he breaths or just walking.

But now that Ivan thinks of it…It might be just the way that Arthur carries himself. The man has such a regal, although not pompous, way of carrying himself that it appears to be something authoritative…

But seeing another side of the 'Demon King', Ivan thinks that Arthur isn't as hard and cold as other people make him out to be.

'It takes one to know one…' Ivan absentmindedly thought.

"Again, for the second time, Will you please pay your attentions somewhere else?"

Ivan only blinked at the hacked off expression sent to his way. Arthur paused at his work to tell Ivan off and Ivan didn't even notice that he was staring at the Englishman.

"Sorry, it's just that I didn't know you liked sweets." Ivan said honestly. "You seem to always drink tea that I presume you must like bitter food." To this Arthur snorted.

"Figures…Just because I like tea doesn't mean I don't eat other things. Francis' pastries happen to be good together with tea." Arthur added that last part abruptly as he contemplated on it.

"Well, you and Alfred are friends…" Arthur noted that Ivan said Alfred's name with an edge. "…So I assumed you're like him and only eat one variety of food."

Arthur glared at the Russian. "Stop assuming. Lots of people die because they 'assumed' wrong." Ivan tried not to smile at Arthur's slight threatening tone.

"I'll remember, comrade." Ivan lets out a delighted laugh. Arthur is reminded that this is Ivan Braginski, one of the most unstable and weirdest students in the school.

Arthur ignored that voice that tells him he's on that list as well.

"You know, I think that sunflowers suit you." Arthur blinked at what the Russian said. Well…THIS IS IVAN BRAGINSKI after all…

"What?"

"I've always liked sunflowers…My sister, Katyusha, has a very nice sunflower garden back at Ukraine." Arthur stood and listened as the Russian rambled on.

"That's why I felt it wasn't right that the roses were so beautiful and well-taken cared of while the sunflowers were neglected…Just because they're larger doesn't mean they don't need constant care too." Ivan's voice darkened little by little. Arthur felt the room got cold all of the sudden.

"Is that what you wanted to tell Toris?" Arthur questioned. He knew that the Lithuanian is the president of the Gardening club.

"Da…" Again a pregnant silence was drawn between them.

"You know…I could tell the school's gardeners to pay attention to the sunflowers more… The gardening club doesn't handle all of it so don't blame it all on Laurinitis."Ivan stared up to the Englishman, who averted his gaze from those violet ones, staring at the clock.

"You would do that?"

"N-not that because you want that! I'm going to that for the school!"

The two of them stared at each other before Arthur broke it and turned towards the clock. It was only a few seconds before 6:00.

"You should go. I still have to check on the club rooms and go around the school for a bit." Arthur said softly as he arranged his paperwork.

Ivan smiled. "It must be hard being the president, da?" He was met with Arthur verdant-coloured eyes, a smirk on the man's face.

"Well, it has its perks." With that, the Council President walked towards the door, the rest of the pastries in hand.

"I'm pretty sure it does." Ivan said as he lifted himself from the chair, slinging his bag over his broad shoulders. He followed Arthur towards the door but stopped abruptly when the sand-haired man paused at turning the knob. Ivan blinked when Arthur sharply turned back to him, gesturing for him to lay his hands out. Ivan confusedly complied.

"You can have this…I've had enough."

Ivan blinked when Arthur dropped the pack of biscuits on his hands. It was the first time someone actually gave Ivan something. He only gets things from his sisters and not all of them are wanted.

"Thanks…" Ivan smiled when Arthur turned away from him.

"D-don't mention it. Off you go, Braginksi."

"Da, but don't you think Vash will be mad at you for letting me go so easily?" Ivan asked as he followed Arthur out to the hallway.

"I'll deal with Zwingli."

Ivan and Arthur walked though the corridor without saying another word to each other. Why would they? It isn't like they're friends or anything…

Ivan though felt it is comfortable this way.

Still, Ivan cannot help but stare at Arthur's back. The demon president had a slim but built physique. He was more than a head shorter than Ivan, not even reaching his shoulders. But Arthur's way of carrying himself made up for it. He had a cold upfront but if you get pass it, Ivan figures that it will be warm.

"I guess this is where we separate." Arthur said as he halted.

Ivan stopped as well when he realized they were at the school's entrance. He nodded and started to walk out from the building.

"Go straight home, Braginski. I don't want hearing any reports that some large Russian student was caught scaring children down at the tube."

"I don't use the subway privyet."

"W-well, just go home!"

"Da." Ivan continued walking but stopped abruptly. This made Arthur raise an eyebrow at the man, who turned around and gave Arthur a warm smile Arthur would never associate with the man.

Until today that is.

"You're still wearing that clip, privyet." Ivan could see the redness spreading through the president's face. He felt a little bit sad that Arthur quickly took off the clip. It looked cute on him…

"W-wanker! I just forgot!" Ivan heard Arthur shout to him. Ivan smiled. It seems that he is smiling even more around Arthur, even more than he already does everyday.

Ivan thinks that he could look forward to going to school even more than he already does.

**This has been on my computer for a very, very long time. I just forgot it. It suppose to have a part 2 but I'm working on it. **


End file.
